garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ring (Horror)
"Sleep within the embrace of my feathers!"- Ring before summoning his sword Ring is a seraphim based Horror and the main antagonist of Zero: Black Blood Character History It is unknown when Ring found a Gate to enter the Human World, but he found the host body of a foreigner and used it to feed on humans. Upon encountering Iyu, he found that her song could heal wounds and suppress his hunger for human flesh. During a battle with a small army of Horrors that Ring was leading, Yuna accidentally got caught in the middle of the fight and Iyu had her eyes stabbed by a Horror's claws and fell over the bridge. Ring saved her and he asked the blind Makai Priest what she desired so that he could hear her song forever. She wished for the fighting between Horrors and Humans to end. Ring granted that wish by building a community where humans and Horrors can coexist, using her song to calm the residents and let those humans who were devoured by Horrors die "peacefully". He later killed Iyu's husband when Kurodo tried to hunt him, but kept the truth from her so she would obey him. Upon reaching a certain number of residents, he began randomly selecting candidates for the Horrors to feed on by giving them tablets that contained the blood of Horrors, turning them into a Horror's favorite food: A Dolce of Blood. One candidate manged to escape the community, but due to the Horror blood was rotting from the inside, the escapee did not manage to evade the Horrors he sent after him for very long. The Makai Knight Zero appeared and tried to slay his minions, but Ring intervened and managed to beat him down, taking the escaped candidate back and then having him devoured by his Horror followers. As Zero tried close in on his location, he relocated his community and attacks him, beating down the Makai Knight and knocking him out of his armor twice before rendering him unconscious. He then leaves Zero and the two Makai Priests he was with lying on the ground, badly injured and takes Iyu to his new location, unaware that Yuna also knew Iyu's song and healed Zero and Cain with it even though she was unconscious. Once at the new location of an abandoned shopping mall, he plans on making his community thrive by hiring a new representative for the humans. He then had to leave this location to his final stronghold at a cathedral church. Zero storms the building and appears in front of him by crashing through the ceiling and draws his sword at Iyu with an angry Ring demanding that he stop, Rei was merely antagonizing him . Ring then has a fight with Rei and then tells his human followers that the Makai Knight is their enemy, manipulating their desire to live and not be eaten by saying they would be spared permanently if they killed Rei. He did this in order to break the knight's will to protect people but it ultimately fails as Rei is more determined to protect them. He then senses that Iyu is not singing for him and goes toward her, finding Yuna reunited with her mother. He pleads to Iyu to sing the song the way he remembers it but she refuses, realizing all the suffering she has caused and that her husband is dead. He loses control of his body and changes into his Horror form, his mind slowly reverting to its predatory instincts, begging Iyu once more to sing so she can stop his pain and hunger for human flesh. Iyu stays silent and he succumbs to his instincts, devouring Iyu. He then chases Zero and the Priests through the halls and demands his human followers to kill them, only to find that they are frightened by his true form and will not obey and flee to safety from the monster. Zero fights him and then summons his horse Ginga and strikes a few hard blows before going into Blazing Armament and knocking him down. Ring engages Zero and Yuna uses her father's sword to skewer the Horror's arm, sealing it inside his limb with the healing song, causing him great pain. Zero then cuts a hole in the floor which causes him to fall down into the church with Zero stabbing Ring's eyes. Ring screams in pain before finally being cut down by one final slash and sealed in Kurodo's sword. Ring rants that he would have ended the fight between humans and Horrors, only for Rei to say that he is humanity's protector. Ring calls him a fool before his last feather dissolves, sealing him fully in the sword. Personality Ring was an idealistic Horror who believed in bringing peace to the world to Horrors and humans alike by providing shelter and sacrificing the humans whom society no longer wanted or scorned. In the way he described it, his community plan was akin to a cattle farm, where the Horror's food would live in comfort and be devoured "humanely" by selecting them randomly in a lottery and feeding them a Horror Blood pill. Iyu's song would allow Horrors to eat at a slower rate due to it suppressing the insatiable hunger of Horrors and putting the humans who would be devoured in a state of bliss while being eaten, being unable to feel the pain of being tron apart. Ring believes that peace comes with sacrifice, and that the lives of humans are insignificant if sacrificing one can preserve many. This ideal disgusted Rei, as he felt killing any human life was not a peace worth obtaining. He is particularly fond of Iyu, partially for selfish reasons of wanting to be immortal and unable to be destroyed by any Makai Knight with her healing power and partly out of love for Iyu's ideals of peace. His love and favoritism toward her was shown twice, his anger toward Rei when he pointed his sword at her and when she refused to sing. The second being when he begged her to sing again out of fear he would eat her in his Horror form, before snapping her neck so she would die without feeling the pain of being eaten. Abilities & Arsenal Ring is normally in human form and possesses the ability to shoot bladed feathers at his opponents. He can also form them into constructs such as a sword, large shurikens or spheres. He can knock a Makai Knight out of their armor with relative ease using martial arts. He also uses his Horror wings to fly. He also used Iyu's song to constantly heal his injuries, making it impossible for any Makai Knight to destroy him by conventional means. In his Horror form, he resembles a massive angelic version of a normal Horror with feathered wings, razor sharp bird talons for hands and goat hooves on his legs. He seems slightly weaker in this form, as his size made him slower and unable to evade Zero's attacks. Notes Portrayal * Ring is portrayed by Thane A. Camus Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Horrors Category:Zero: Black Blood Category:Villain